


Not a kinder surprise

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, Other, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Something arrives through the riftWritten For: Challenge 560: Shell at tw100





	Not a kinder surprise

“Rift activity nearby, in the bay.” Tosh called out. “Small spike.”

“Ianto, Gwen, your turn,” Jack grinned, they had been having a lot recently and finding only pieces of useless space junk.

They gave a collective sigh, grabbed their jackets, heading out through the Tourist Office and into the cold, wet morning.

“Wanna take bets on it being a piece of crap?” Gwen asked.

“Not sure I'd like the odds,” Grumbled Ianto, worrying about his shoes as they trudged across the sand..

“Over there?” Ianto asked, pointing.

“Yup.” Gwen replied picking their pace.

“It looks like an big egg shell.” Ianto stated, tapping it.

It shook, startling them momentarily.

“I guess we're taking it back then?” Gwen asked

“Yep,” Ianto scowled. “Okay, you take the pointy end.”

They could feel something inside shifting, they hurried to get it inside.

They put it down in the autopsy back, before anyone could say a word it cracked in half dozen small, bluish furry winged creatures crawled out.

“Cute.” Tosh smiled.

Owen nodded unintentionally.

“But deadly!” Jack said, just as they exploded. “And can't survive in our atmosphere.”

“Fuck!” Ianto muttered, finding himself abandoned to the mess, the rest of the team scattered.


End file.
